Dzieci śmieci
Odcinek 46 - Dzieci śmieci - czterdziesty szósty odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 12.04.2009 w TVP1. Opis thumb|200pxW ramach wymiany międzypokoleniowej Klaudia prowadzi na Uniwersytecie Ludowym zajęcia na temat subkultur. Jej zdaniem bowiem to właśnie brak styczności i niemożność udziału w subkulturze powoduje u wiejskiej młodzieży poczucie wykluczenia. Młodzież powinna mieć przy tym okazję poznania danego ruchu bezpośrednio go doświadczając, zatem gdy omawiany jest ruch punków, wieś roi się od barwnych, sterczących fryzur. Stasiek żali się spotkanemu w drodze do pacjenta Doktorowi z problemów małżeńskich. Chodzi o wymagania Wioletki odnośnie unikania rutyny w małżeństwie. Staśkowi kończą się pomysły, a nie widząc wobec dotychczasowych wysiłków stosownego zachwytu w oczach małżonki, popada powoli w depresję. Umawia się zatem z doktorem, że po południu wpadnie do niego do ośrodka wraz z żoną. thumb|200pxStach, który za namową Proboszcza zajął się organizowaniem wczasów dla siebie i swojej żony – Michałowej, zawiadamia go, że wyjazd załatwił i nowożeńcy udadzą się w spóźnioną podróż poślubną na Kretę. Księdzu nie podoba się ten pomysł, bo gdy obiecywał, że sfinansuje to przedsięwzięcie, miał na myśli jakiś polski kurort, w rodzaju Rabki, czy Ciechocinka. Na te słowa Stach się obraża i stwierdza, że wobec takiego postawienia sprawy nigdzie z Michałową nie pojedzie. Tymczasem Michałowa znów zadręcza księży swoimi humorami, których przyczyną tym razem jest fakt, iż znalazła w spodniach męża bilet do Radzynia, co niechybnie musi świadczyć o tym, iż mąż ją zdradza. Lucy przekazuje Czerepachowi, wraz z listą nabywców, pierwszą część pieniędzy ze sprzedaży komputerów, które gmina zakupiła za unijne środki i odsprzedała mieszkańcom po bardo niskich cenach. Czerepach zamyka pieniądze w sejfie stwierdzając, że pokwitowanie wystawi się później, jak już zbierze się cała kwota. Gdy Lucy zamierza zaprotestować, ten zagaduje ją w sprawie lokalnej telewizji internetowej i prosi, aby wpłynęła na Witebskiego, który miałby zająć się prowadzeniem tego środka przekazu. Lucy, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Czerepacha, podchwytuje pomysł i obiecuje porozmawiać z Witebskim, zapominając o kwestii pokwitowania. W domu opowiada Kusemu o projekcie, jednak Kusy jest wobec bardzo w tej sprawie nieufny, bowiem jego zdaniem jeśli Czerepachowi zależy na utworzeniu lokalnej telewizji, to na pewno ma jakieś świństwo do wyemitowania. Stach żali się Hadziukowi, że proboszcz wystawił go do wiatru w sprawie wakacji, na które wpierw sam go namawiał, a jak przyszło co do czego, to się wycofał. Hadziuk uspokaja go, że skoro na razie Michałowa o niczym nie wie, bo Stach wyjazd załatwiał w Radzyniu, w tajemnicy przed żoną, to nic się jeszcze złego nie stało. Obaj niestety nie wiedzą, że Michałowa rąbek owej tajemnicy przypadkowo uchyliła i zdążyła już wyciągnąć błędne wnioski. Tymczasem rzekomo zdradzana małżonka swoje podejrzenia wyznaje proboszczowi, któremu akurat cel wizyt Stacha w Radzyniu jest doskonale znany, czego jednak Michałowej zdradzić wszak nie może. Naradza się w tej sprawie z księdzem Robertem, który uznaje, że wyjazd, choćby i na Kretę, bezwzględnie musi dojść do skutku i deklaruje, że brakującą kwotę z chęcią dołoży z własnych środków. Proboszcz ma pewne opory, gdyż obawia się, że parafianie mogą mieć za złe taką rozrzutność, wikary jednak stwierdza, że nie ma innego wyjścia, a parafianom powie się, że to spóźniony prezent ślubny, a po tylu lat pracy Michałowej taka ekstra premia po prostu się należy. Teraz pozostaje przekonać ciężko obrażonego pana Stacha, aby zechciał sfinalizować transakcję w biurze podróży. Kusy dostarcza Wójtowi zamówiony portret wojewody. Dzieło zostaje przyjęte z należnym uznaniem, a dzięki niemu wójt robi wielkie wrażenie na zwierzchniku podczas jego przyjęcia urodzinowego. Zdarzenie to ma pozytywne reperkusje dla Kusego, bowiem teraz każdy urzędnik chce się komuś przypodobać, sprawiając mu portret, a niektórzy nawet chcą zamówić go dla siebie. W tej sytuacji Klaudia z powrotem wciela się w rolę agentki, a Kusy, któremu malowanie portretów nie bardzo odpowiada, powtarza sobie parę razy, jakby sam siebie do tego chałturzenia przekonując, że musi utrzymać rodzinę. thumb|200pxDoktora odwiedza Pietrek z Jolą. Lekarz wolałby zostać sam na sam z pacjentką, problem jednak polega na tym, że pacjentka sama nie powie, co jej dolega, bowiem na skutek pojawienia się obrzydliwej recenzji jej występu w gazecie, straciła głos. Wezół, nie znalazłszy przyczyn fizycznych tego stanu, zaleca wizytę u psychiatry, ale Pietrek, urażony tą propozycją, woli udać się do Babki. Ta przywraca Joli mowę, ale Pietrkowi mówi, że dla Joli najlepszą terapią jest jego miłość i wiara – bez niej Jola do śpiewania nie wróci. thumb|200pxKolejną pacjentką doktora jest Wioletka, która przyszła z polecenia męża, ale bez niego, mimo że Stasiek zapowiedział ich oboje. Chyba jednak dobrze się stało, że akurat policjantowi coś wypadło, bo dzięki temu Wioletka może bez przeszkód przedstawić swój kłopot. Otóż początkowo działania Staśka podjęte w celu niedopuszczenia do rutyny były nawet fajne, ale z upływem czasu jego pomysły stały się wręcz przerażające i teraz Wioletka o niczym innym nie marzy, jak o tym, aby mąż dał już spokój z tym urozmaicaniem pożycia. Sama jednak nie może mu tego wprost powiedzieć, no bo jak, skoro on tak się stara? Doktor obiecuje, że zajmie się sprawą i przekona Staśka, żeby zaprzestał dostarczania żonie kolejnych "atrakcji". Dyrektorka szkoły ma za złe Klaudii, że poprzebierała całą wilkowyjską młodzież za punków. Ta jednak wyjaśnia, że osobiste doświadczenie jest w tym przypadku niezbędne i zaleca, aby wzburzonych rodziców odsyłać bezpośrednio do niej, a ona już im wszystko wytłumaczy. Podczas kolejnych zajęć na Uniwersytecie Klaudia podsumowuje punkowski okres w Wilkowyjach i zapowiada nadejście ery Gotów, która jeszcze bardziej wstrząśnie gminą. Na wykładzie obecna jest Lucy, która ma do uczestników prośbę o wykonanie pewnego zadania. Gdy okazuje się, że owo zadanie ma być wykonane w nocy i w dodatku całkiem nielegalnie, wszyscy zgłaszają swój udział. thumb|200pxW Urzędzie Czerepach i Lodzia dość ostentacyjnie okazują sobie uczucia, co drażni pryncypała. Gdy jakiś czas później Wójt słyszy z gabinetu Lodzi jednoznaczne odgłosy, wzywa księgową i przeprowadza z nią stanowczą rozmowę, posuwając się nawet do straszenia konsekwencjami dyscyplinarnymi za te "erotyczne ekscesy". Na to Lodzia przypomina mu, że swego czasu po pijanemu on sam dobierał się do niej. Do tego informuje go, że w każdej chwili jest w stanie zmienić pracę, bo nawet w tej chwili mogłaby objąć posadę w Lublinie, wraz ze służbowym mieszkaniem. W tej sytuacji wójtowi pozostaje jedynie grzecznie poprosić, aby kochankowie mniej manifestowali swoje uczucia w pracy. Tymczasem Czerepach zapowiada, że dopiął ostatni guzik kampanii wyborczej, czym jednak jest ów "guzik", na razie pozostawia w tajemnicy, żeby wójt przypadkiem czegoś nie wychlapał. Następnie Czerepach udaje się do Witebskiego, aby uzyskać od niego deklarację, że ten poprowadzi telewizję internetową. Mimo oporów i nieufności Witebski zgadza się, zapowiadając jednak, że gdy przyłapie Czerepacha na jakimkolwiek świństwie, osobiście wymierzy mu sprawiedliwość. Do siedzącego samotnie na ławeczce Stacha przysiada się proboszcz i oznajmia mu, że zrewidował swoje stanowisko co do wyjazdu. Stach jednak jest zbyt dumny, aby przyjąć tę "łaskę". Wobec tej postawy proboszcz musi uciec się do swego rodzaju szantażu. Mówi Japyczowi o podejrzeniach Michałowej, które może i mógłby rozwiać, ale jak niby Michałowa ma uwierzyć w to, że Stach załatwiał w Radzyniu wczasy, skoro żadnych wczasów nie będzie? Wobec tak postawionej sprawy Stach, który nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać reakcji swojej żony, przyjmuje propozycję. Wskutek nocnej nielegalnej akcji przeprowadzonej przez Lucy i wilkowyjską młodzież, podwórza niektórych mieszkańców gminy zostały zasypane stertami śmieci. Wezwany przez Winieckiego policjant, zamiast z troską pochylić się nad tym dramatem stwierdza, iż jest dziwnie przekonany, że owe śmieci uprzednio sam Winiecki wyrzucił do lasu. Należy więc uznać, że las po prostu zwrócił Winieckiemu, co jego, a na przyszłość niech Winiecki nie drażni natury, to i żadne śmieci nie zaleją mu podwórka. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Grzegorz Wons (Więcławski) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Beata Olga Kowalska (Dorota Wezół) *Wojciech Wysocki (doktor Mieczysław Wezół), *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta), *Bartek Kasprzykowski (wikary Robert), *Ewa Kuryło (dyrektorka szkoły), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola), *Grażyna Zielińska (babka zielarka), *Magdalena Ostolska (żona Winieckiego), *Robert Ostolski (chłop Winiecki) Cytaty *'"Czerepach to jest taki facet, że jak jest miły to znaczy, że albo ci właśnie wyciąga portfel z kieszeni, albo wbija nóż w plecy"' - Kusy *'"Jak Czerepach telewizję wymyślił, to znaczy, że ma jakieś świństwo do wyemitowania."' – Kusy do żony *'"Szuja, ale bardzo zdolna, panie wojewodo"' - Wójt o Czerepachu *Wójt:"Halina, wraca do ciebie człowiek sukcesu" Halina:"Jak ten sukces tak jak ty wygląda to dziękuje" *'"Ja ci pokazuje, a nie poziomica!"' - Hadziukowa do męża *'"Ja się boję teraz lodówki otworzyć, żeby mi on nie wyskoczył"' - Wioletka o Staśku *Wójt:"Diabeł jakiś w panią wstąpił, czy co?" Lodzia:"Poczucie wartości we mnie wójcie wstąpiło"' *'"Psychiatra też dla ludzi. Jak każdy inny lekarz."' - Babka zielarka *'"Jak pojedziecie to ja wiem, ale jak nie pojedziecie..."' - Proboszcz do Stacha Japycza *'"Prawdę mówią, że polityka watykańska lepsza niż każda inna"' - Stach do Proboszcza *'"Ja mam odwagę, to ja jej dam, a jak się tylko jakiś dziennikarz to ja na żadną recenzję czekać nie będę, tylko od razu jemu w ryja"' - Pietrek *'"Jeżeli będzie pan chciał wykorzystać mnie do jakiegoś świństwa, to obiecuję, że osobiście dam panu w mordę"' - Witebski do Czerepacha *'"Przyroda mądra jest i bronić się nauczyła, czego las nie chciał to wam oddał i teraz zawsze już tak będzie, z każdym! (...) Z przyrodą nie igrajcie Winiecki, bo się doigracie"' - Stasiek do Winieckiego Zobacz też *Seria IV *Seria IV (DVD) *Seria IV (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria IV